Grand Summoners
Grand Summoners is a mobile phone video game app that allows you to summon heroes of the past to battle demons. In 2018, Grand Summoners announced their first collaboration with the anime One-Punch Man. The 2018 collaboration resulted in Saitama, Tatsumaki, Genos and Boros to become summonable. In 2019, they have returned with more characters, abilities and equipment to celebrate the release of Season 2 of the One-Punch Man animated series. The event will last from September 4th to October 31st. GS_Saitama_Full_Art.png|Full Art Saitama_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened Genos_Full_Art.png|Full Art Genos_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened Terrible_Tornado_Full_Art.png|Full Art Terrible_Tornado_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened Boros_Full_Art.png|Full Art Boros_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Full Art.png|Full Art Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (AWK) Full Art.png|Awakened Hellish_Blizzard_Full_Art.png|Full Art Hellish_Blizzard_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened Garou_Full_Art.png|Full Art Garou_(AWK)_Full_Art.png|Awakened 2018 Character Changes Saitama and Tatsumaki are stronger than ever, receiving massive boosts to their stats. Saitama Already present since 2018, Saitama gets the ultimate power boost for Season 2. He now has the potential to be one of the strongest fighters in Grand Summoners, making him invaluable against bosses. His costume comes as various equipment parts, such as Hero Gloves, Hero Boots, and Hero Cape. They provide unique bonuses specific to his own. Tatsumaki Terrible Tornado was never considered a tank, but she is making her way to be a must-need on the team. She provides excellent support by always paralyzing her opponents, boosting allies' abilities, increasing magic resistance and a deadly breaker. Tatsumaki's gear is obtainable prior to season 2, unlike Saitama. Genos Painfully accurate to reality, Genos has a hard time catching up to his Sensei. His stats are nearly the same as before, but his arms are now bonus equipment that deals blinding damage. 2019 Debut Characters Fubuki Finally, Fubuki gets to stand alongside her sister in battle. Fubuki has been placed as a water unit, and her powers are unique in such a way that she cannot be compared to Tatsumaki. Her main advantage is when she is placed against fire units. Ex: Her Coat, Necklace and Dress are available. They might just be slightly more desirable than Saitama's gear, not just because Fubuki is stylish, but are excellent to be used for water-type magic users. Sonic He missed out on the first collaboration, but to atone he has entered Grand Summoners with tons of gear and critical damage. Accurate to the anime, Sonic doesn't have the same glamorous powers that others have. Similar to Terrible Tornado, he is definitely no tank. However, he dodges most damage barreling his way. He supports his allies via high defense and crippling damage on foes. His Mask, Katana, Scarf and Shuriken. They all add to damage evasion, critical, dark damage and arts gauge. Garou The Hero Killer makes his way onto the stage. He is not the first "Monster" to appear in Grand Summoners from One-Punch Man. Lord Boros had that honor in 2018. He is a slow build, but with promise. Possessing ally boosts by 50%, Dark damage, Decrease of opponent's accuracy and potentially 300% true art. He doesn't hit the ground running quite like Sonic, but could possibly outweigh him in damage dealt when maxed out. He does not come with any bonus gear. In-Game Purchases One-Punch Man themed packs and other exclusives are available for a limited time. Category:Games